


Clogged Up My System

by greyblazers



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, main ship here is kaisoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 19:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6720817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyblazers/pseuds/greyblazers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Didn't your parents tell you the Hanahaki disease is deadly?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clogged Up My System

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO its me I'm back
> 
> this 1 is another kaisoo one nd i got inspired bc uno) the whole binoculars thing today in japan nd dos) kyungsoo looked super happy 2day
> 
> this is a sad one tho, many apologies 
> 
> maybe one sided kaisoo ??? unless u want a part 2 where everything is happy 
> 
> :(((

i)

It's 2014 when Kyungsoo realises that the boy he debuted with looks a lot different now. Jongin begins to catch his eye a lot more and he struggles to believe the guy with white hair is the same guy he met back when they were training. 

It's a strange feeling that develops within his chest, but he thinks nothing of it as he continues on with the Overdose dance practice. 

 

ii) 

It's almost a year later when Kyungsoo finds himself up at 3:34AM, knelt down by the toilet bowl as he dry heaves.

Nothing's coming out and Kyungsoo can't figure out what's going on until he sits back away from the bowl. He's tired and this is the last thing he needed today; the promotions for the groups newest song had him up at ridiculous times and sleep was his main priority right now. Once he sits back he finds himself dry heaving once more, shocked to see a small, white petal land on his lap. 

He delicately picks it up and observes it silently. He turns it over and almost immediately notices what petal it is; a daisy.

Daisy's remind Kyungsoo of Jongin. When they'd go down to the river on breaks from rehearsals Jongin and Kyungsoo would always make daisy chains.

The thought makes him sick, but he can't understand where they're coming from.

 

iii)

It's a while later when Kyungsoo is cornered by a very concerned Junmyeon. 

He'd been caught after running away from their last goodbye stage of the year to cough up some more daisy petals and unluckily for him Junmyeon had seen a petal which had escaped from under the gap of the toilet stall. 

He struggles to explain it to Junmyeon as he doesn't know what it is himself. All he explains is that for the past couple of months or so he's been throwing up petals. Junmyeon looks like he's about to pass out.

"It could be Hanahaki disease, Soo!" Junmyeon looks furious, but upset and Kyungsoo didn't know that the leader could harbor such a mixture of emotions. Hanahaki doesn't mean a lot to Kyungsoo, but it apparently does to Junmyeon.

"Kyungsoo, why aren't you saying anything?! Why haven't you said anything this whole time?!" Kyungsoo states that he didn't want to make a big deal out of a few pathetic daisy petals, but Junmyeon looks heartbroken.

"Didn't your parents tell you the Hanahaki disease is deadly?" 

And Kyungsoo doesn't think he's ever felt this sick.

 

iv)

It's January of 2016 and after doing some further research Kyungsoo finds that the Hanahaki disease is a lot worse than he originally thought. 

The daisy petals only occur more as the new year begins and Kyungsoo is finding it harder and harder to avoid Jongin who becomes increasingly worried about him. The rest of EXO become worried about him as he becomes paler, however Junmyeon is still the only person who knows (simply because Kyungsoo made him promise not to tell the other members).

EXO are soon to start their tour in America and Kyungsoo becomes increasingly worried about if the disease will affect how he performs on stage.

 

v)

It's around show 3 when Kyungsoo notices a lack of Jongin. It's a weird occurrence as they normally eat their food together, they always have done and they've never let each other down before. 

He begins to ask around for Jongin, asking every member before he finds their manager who informs him nonchalantly that Jongin's 'out' at the moment. Nothing more was added.

Kyungsoo can't help but worry, but his own thoughts are soon dispelled as he finds himself over a toilet bowl once again, more petals falling from his lips before they drowned in the water below. 

Kyungsoo can't help but think that's how he feels right now too.

 

vi)

It's April 1st when Kyungsoo wakes up to throw up the daisy petals. He's so used to it, but he can't tell Jongin how he feels. He just can't. 

Once he's done he wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and flushes away the evidence. The white petals haunt him and every time he spots them on the ground he purposely goes out of his way to trample on them. 

He pulls out his phone to check his social medias and finds himself confused when he sees a bunch of frantic comments on his last post. They all involved asking if he was okay and Kyungsoo couldn't understand what was going on until he sees the images himself.

Jongin was with Soojung. Not just as friends, but definitely as something more. 

Kyungsoo feels himself heave.

He scrolls through the endless posts about Kaistal and almost forgets how to breathe.

One thing does make him choke up more than a few handfuls of petals is the image where SM confirmed that Jongin and Soojung were dating.

Kyungsoo swears he can't breathe.

 

vii)

It's May when he finds himself in a hospital bed. He's surrounded by white, delicate petals and he only coughs up more.

Kyungsoo is finally alone in his room, the rest of EXO had been sent out of the hospital as visiting times were over, but they promised they'd come and see him again tomorrow. 

Kyungsoo hasn't been himself at all since Jongin's relationship with Krystal had been confirmed. Since it had been confirmed he had also found out that the time he was waiting for Jongin to join him for their usual meal when they were touring America and he couldn't find him that it was because Jongin had met up with Soojung. 

The doctors know the Kyungsoo is weak. The results from the x-ray show that the daisy's had bloomed within his lungs, the procedure becoming increasingly risky. 

Junmyeon had begged Kyungsoo to just tell Jongin, but Kyungsoo didn't want to be selfish.

Instead, Kyungsoo sits in the hospital bed and lets the petals fall from his lips and tumble into the growing pile of white daisy petals surrounding him.

 

viii)

It's May 23rd. It's also Kyungsoo's funeral.

The rest of EXO, including the past members stand solemnly at his grave. All of them are crying.

Jongin can't help but think that this was his fault. He recognised the daisy petals as something significant between the two of them. 

When the service is over, rain begins to pour down from the sky and Jongin can't help but think that it reflects his own emotions right now. 

He steps forward when everyone else has left and puts a bouquet of white tulips on Kyungsoo's grave; a flower of apology. 

Jongin's heart aches as even though the flower is different, the tulips white petal reminds him of daisy's and he allows himself to stand next to Kyungsoo's grave, kissing his fingertips before letting them linger on Kyungsoo's gravestone. 

Daisy's no longer bring happiness to Jongin.


End file.
